metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Flaahgra
Flaahgra is an enormous mutated plant-like creature in Metroid Prime and is the main boss of the Chozo Ruins. Origin Flaahgra was likely once an ordinary plant, perhaps even a sacred one, as it had the honor of being the Chozo's centerpiece flower in the Sunchamber. However, the destructive Phazon mutated it beyond all recognition, resulting in this monstrous beast. Flaahgra secreted a poison which tainted the waters of the Ruins. The water was so toxic and corrosive that it dealt damage to Samus on contact, but it was totally cleansed the instant Flaahgra was defeated. Battle Flaahgra begins the battle with one solar panel active. If Samus can disable it with Missiles or Charge Beam shots, she can switch off the Mirror Arrays that give Flaahgra the sunlight from FS-176 that it needs to stay alive and function. When the solar arrays retract, it will collapse and its tentacles retract, allowing her to enter a Morph Ball-sized tunnel and Bomb the creature's base. The process repeats, as Flaahgra activates one more reflector panel each time, up to a maximum of four. Flaahgra can also restore power to the disabled panels if Samus is too slow to blast the rest of them. In terms of offense, Flaahgra can slash with its enormous scythes, spit out energy spheres and spray a substance that spawns acidic plants along the floor. Flaahgra can be temporarily stunned by repeated blows to the head and chest, a charged Power Beam shot, or a missile. After all four trenches have been bombed, the beast dies, and the ruins' water supply returns to its normal, unpolluted state. Official data Official website ''"Flaahgra is a massive plant-based life-form with a snake-like body and powerful arms. It gains its strength from sunlight. The tentacles it uses to attach itself to the ground are also used to absorb water. The creature's mutated hydration system pollutes the water source with noxious excretions, creating the perfect environment for Flaahgra's growth and nourishment. Flaahgra is extremely territorial, and will viciously attack any intruders." Its central nervous system is located near its base, where sprawling tentacles are tightly affixed to the ground." Logbook entries Mike Sneath interview ]] Flaahgra is the first boss character that Andrew Jones concepted. This creature was a lot of fun to work on because Andrew did about five variations for the creature. There was the ‘core’ concept, but I ended up taking a few other details from the other variations Andrew created. Todd Keller created a concept for giant plant flower that Flaahgra sits inside of. The first version of this boss had all the tentacles as part of the plant. Later the designers decided to detach the tentacles and make them more part of the room like you see in the game. The room and creature sort of evolved together as the designers worked their way through how this boss character would play out. Trivia *Before entering the Sunchamber, a Holobanner depicting a picture of Flaahgra in pink can be seen, but is not scannable. *Flaahgra may have originally been a large Bloodflower before it was heavily mutated by Phazon. *For reasons undisclosed as of yet, in the PAL and Japanese versions of Metroid Prime, an extended version of Flaahgra's theme plays when it is fought. It is said that the music does not loop correctly in the NTSC versions of Metroid Prime. The Wii versions retain the full rendition of the theme. *Interestingly, after obtaining the Thermal Visor, the flower is seen to be still giving off heat. This may mean that Flaahgra is still alive but crippled and unable to poison the water; it may also mean that the plant is simply no longer corrupted. *Flaahgra's claws and head strongly resemble those of a praying mantis. *If Samus Sequence Breaks by running through the Magmoor Caverns early without the Varia Suit, she can return and battle Flaahgra with a full arsenal. The bomb slots can be detonated with Power Bombs, and Flaahgra can also be damaged with the Wavebuster. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrCizsGR030&feature=related *Likewise, if Samus obtains the Space Jump before facing Flaahgra, she can detonate the Bomb Slots from the outside by space-jumping onto Flaahgra's platform and laying bombs before sliding off. *Flaaghra resembles Snimon from Digimon. *Flaaghra bears resemblance to Diababa from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. They are also both plant-like entities that mutated from exposure to something (Flaaghra from Phazon, Diababa from the dark artifact it possesses). *Flaahgra, along with the Parasite Queen, are the only major bosses in Metroid Prime that do not appear in Metroid Prime Pinball. Gallery Image:Plant_boss_page.jpg|Concept art File:Flagra side head.jpg|Concept art File:Mprime 14 big.jpg|Official render File:Flaahgra.png|Official render Sunchamber flaahgra pod form dolphin hd.jpg|The Flaahgra's slumbering form. Sunchamber flaahgra pod form toxic weeds dolphin hd.jpg|The creature sends toxic weeds in Samus' direction. Flaahgra weeds.jpg|Samus evades the weeds. Sunchamber flaahgra emerges dolphin hd.jpg|Flaahgra emerges Sunchamber flaahgra emerges 2 dolphin hd.jpg File:Flaahgrah.jpg|The Flaahgra emerges after two mirror arrays are active. File:Flaahgra_battle.jpg Sunchamber flaahgra projectile attack battle dolphin hd.jpg|One of the creature's projectile attacks. Sunchamber flaahgra stunned bomb slot dolphin hd.jpg|Samus plants a Morph Ball Bomb in one of the slots at the base of the creature's root system. Sunchamber flaahgra roars dolphin hd.jpg|Flaahgra returns, powered by multiple mirror arrays. Sunchamber flaahgra roars solar beam battle dolphin hd.jpg|Flaahgra charges a multiple-beam attack. Sunchamber flaahgra burning dolphin hd.jpg|The Flaahgra perishes in flames. Sunchamber flaahgra weed spasm dolphin hd.jpg|Toxic weeds appear then shrivel over the bud. Sunchamber flaahgra fountain purified dolphin hd.jpg|Purified water flows from the fountain. Flaahgra dead.jpg|The Flaahgra is no more. References es:Flaahgra ru:Флаагра Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Flowers Category:Tallon IV Category:Chozo Ruins Category:Poisonous Flora, Fauna, and Fungi Category:Plantlife Category:Deceased Category:Mike Sneath Category:Andrew Jones Category:Todd Keller